tumblrponyfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Brony Deadpool
Welcome Hi, welcome to Tumblrpony Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Tumblr m1774hxXZL1r7n9w1o1 1280.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Amazing Mr. X (Talk) 23:37, April 2, 2012 Re: Roleplay category Hiya. I left a note on the candidates for deletion page for your attention. Wasn't sure if you were following it, though. -- Black-Vertex 20:12, May 9, 2012 (UTC) STOP! Please. Stop right now. Look at the wiki activity page. NONE OF THOSE CATEGORIES REALLY EXISTED UNTIL YOU ADDED THAT TAG. They're automatic placeholders created when someone types something into their blog's category box. If you delte the category from the blog, the "category" page disappears. If you start adding content to the category page itself (which was, you may recall, blank), then it becomes a page you'll need to later delete. Just use your judgement and delete unlikely and unique categories from the blogs. Don't tag them. Just let them go. You're doing a good job. You're just doing it the wrong way. :P -- Black-Vertex 21:25, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Current state of affairs Looking a little better now. I'd still suggest being more brutal; pretty much all of the categories you've marked for deletion just SHOULD be (remove the category's label from the blogs first, naturally). I'd also delete Category:Shipping blog , because it's incredibly debatable and likely to cause arguments. Music blog is a good category, though, since it covers a sphere we'd not previously touched on. Nice thought. I'd say just keep deleting categories that seem disused and unhelpful, without adding delete templates to them. I still recommend using the delete templates for blog pages, though - they deserve a reprieve, like the Twilight's Assistant one I pulled from the fire an hour ago. A quick search for (Wiki page name + "Tumblr") on Google generally turns up enough content to at least make a useful stub. -- Black-Vertex 21:53, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Shipping Blogs My worry is really just if the author thought of it as non-shipping, and the readers as shipping. Massive flame bait. But whatever. See how it goes, I guess. -- Black-Vertex 23:24, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Admin roll call Hi there. I'm just sending a quick message out to all the other admins/moderators I know, just to see who's still around. If you are, great! If you could take a moment to reply here or on my page, that'd be wonderful. If you're not... then this message probably won't bother you. :D Black-Vertex (talk) 18:58, September 26, 2012 (UTC) : Hey, thanks for the reply on my talk page. As I say, I just wanted to see who was around - not trying to force them back here to work in the diamond mines! :) Good to hear from you again, though. /) Black-Vertex (talk) 19:26, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Hello, A earnest ask from Korea! Hi! I'm Arty Crafty, a Korean brony. I'm making a Tumblr Pony Wiki for Koreans; an Wiki about Korean Pony Tumblrs; 한국 텀블러 포니 위키(Korean Tumblr Pony Wiki). I wonder I can use some of Tumblrpony Wiki's Category instruction, Templates include about Tumblr info, Official Hub image for instructions, which I can translate into korean. I'm sure write clearly those article and photos from Tumnlrpony Wiki and very appreciate that. I just made some samples hours ago so you can see and think about it. The link is here-한국 텀블러 포니 위키. You can see Korean Tumblr pony Wiki's Front page and an "애플잭"(which means Applejack) article using Tumblrpony Wiki's Tumblr info template. If you don't like it really, I'll delete the related subjects and be so sorry immediately. Thanks for reading! (Sorry. I don't know where I should leave this message, so I write it here and User Talk:Black-Vertex page.) : (Brony Deadpool, see my initial response on my talk page. -- Black-Vertex (talk) 10:33, October 13, 2012 (UTC))